To most powerfully organize unique resources for our Core Center for Clinical Research (CCCR), we propose a Resource Core, Assessment & Intervention Science & Technology in Daily Life (ASSIST-Daily Life), which will integrate 3 Sub-Cores: Person-Centered Outcomes Assessment and Technology (PCOAT); Accelerometer Measurement of Physical Activity, Sedentary Behavior, and Sleep (AMPASS); and Behavioral Intervention Technologies (BIT). Each Sub-Core brings specific expertise, technologies, and critical resources, including: for PCOAT, identification of measures capitalizing on newer item-response theory based approaches, psychometric evaluation of measures under consideration, assessment technology, training in assessment implementation, analysis of outcome measures including measure performance; for AMPASS, selection of accelerometers and training to assess physical activity, sedentary behavior, and sleep, protocols for valid monitoring, algorithms to transform raw data into meaningful parameters, development of accelerometer-based interventions, integration of accelerometer-based output into technology platforms; for BIT, intervention and software design and development to deliver and evaluate behavioral interventions, including mobile, web, tablet, and sensor-based technologies that aid behavior change to support health, mental health, and wellness. Tailored to our Center's burgeoning body of work from epidemiologic studies that identified targets, this Core will help us to move forward to the development of prevention strategies and interventions against these targets, our CCCR theme. ASSIST-Daily Life will provide innovative support particularly because the Sub- Cores will operate as an integrated unit. ASSIST-Daily Life Resource Core aims are, for research efforts relevant to persons with or at risk for rheumatic diseases and musculoskeletal conditions: 1) design tailored, state-of-the-science, multi-modal assessment and health interventions, incorporating real-world: self-report of social, physical, and mental health, symptoms, and life satisfaction; performance-based assessment of motor, sensory, and cognitive function; accelerometer monitoring to assess physical activity, sedentary behavior, and sleep; mobile, web, tablet, and sensor-based applications that identify real-world behavioral markers using GPS, activity logs, and wearable biosensors, to predict physiological and psychological states; 2) implement technology platforms (off-the-shelf and customized) that can deploy health interventions and administer multi- modal assessment, integrating into the platform, as relevant to the project, self-report and performance-based assessment and accelerometer assessment in daily life. ASSIST-Daily Life will: enable CCCR investigators to conduct their funded projects more efficiently and effectively; support development of proposals for novel new projects; improve quality, rigor, and cost-effectiveness vs. studies without such a Core; provide critical infrastructure to support sharing of this unique resource; and attract investigators from other fields to our CCCR theme by offering this integrated resource which could not be duplicated without great expense.